


Sān

by JJJJ12



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A beautiful trifecta, Absolute Trash, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, And that turns Ben on, Ben has to fuck both Reys to go back to normal, Blow Jobs, Crack, Dark Rey is kinky, Dark Reylo, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Fortune Cookies, Freaky Friday Vibes, Friends to Lovers, Fuck Or Die, Kylo Ren Has a Big Dick, Lesbian Sex, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Rey eats too much Chinese food and turns into two Reys, Reylo Threesome, Reylo garbage, Roommates, Self-cest, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Two Reys and One Ben, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Yes Ben can carry them both at once, Yes Rey has sex with herself and likes it, except not really because everyone is very down, rey eats a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24280567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJJJ12/pseuds/JJJJ12
Summary: After a curious fortune cookie and over-indulging in Chinese food, Rey splits into two Reys. This darker, carnal version of herself knows exactly what she wants. She's vocal with those desires too—either she gets to have her fun with Rey and her roommate Ben, or she refuses to leave.Ben is sure in for a wild night.Ben/Rey/Dark Rey threesome.
Relationships: Ben Solo/Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Light Rey/Dark Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo/Dark Rey, Rey/Ben Solo/Rey, Rey/Rey (Star Wars)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	Sān

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, it’s me, back on my bullshit! This is by far the absolutely most BIZARRE thing I’ve ever written but it’s fun and it’s dirty so… I refuse to apologize. This story has some Freaky Friday vibes—I mean, who can resist a good fortune cookie turning everyone’s life around? It also is vaguely inspired by a fun joke from The Big Bang Theory. Sheldon’s friends joke at some point that they fear Sheldon will eat too much Thai food one day and just split into two versions of himself.
> 
> Thus, two Reys was born.
> 
> Please enjoy.

“You’ve got to be bloody joking!”

The sounds of frantic shuffling through plastic and paper continued.

“Again! They did it again!”

The shuffling stopped, soon replaced by slamming drawers and cabinets.

“How many bloody times do I have to ask for _extra_ spicy mustard before they finally fucking give it to us?”

Ben blinked, too scared to move from his spot on their comfortable couch. To celebrate the week ending, he and Rey ordered dinner from their favorite Chinese restaurant. It was a go-to for the roommates, mainly because it offered options for their very different preferences.

Rey favorited greasy, salty, and in excess. Ben, however, stuck to usually beef and broccoli, unless he felt adventurous. Then, maybe he’d order fried rice.

Every week, without fail, Panda Palace never delivered their order with Rey’s must-have spicy mustard. Ben hated spicy foods and couldn’t understand why Rey bothered to eat any of her food when it was smothered in the yellow condiment.

“How many did they give?” Ben asked, finally deciding to speak. When Rey held up what appeared to be four packets, he shifted in his seat. “Isn’t that enough?”

Her look was murderous. “Four? Four bloody packets Ben? I use four alone in my chow mein!”

He nodded. Rey ate a lot on Chinese night. Like…

A lot.

To be fair, Rey always ate a ton, but on Chinese night, her appetite was ravenous. She could go through an entire carton of chow mein, sweet and sour pork, egg rolls, orange chicken, and if she was really feeling it, vegetable dumplings.

When Ben wanted Chinese food, he craved authenticity, seeking out the most renowned dim sum restaurants in Chinatown. But Rey? Well, if it was greasy and spicy and cheap, that was her go-to.

He watched, admittedly amused, as Rey stormed into the living room, dropping the giant to-go bag on the table. Two bottles of iced green tea rolled from beneath her arms, settling on the cushion of their couch. With a huff, she dropped onto her favorite chair, looking more annoyed than she should on Chinese food night.

“It’s just mustard, Rey,” He explained, trying to choose his words carefully, knowing she sometimes got emotional about food, “I’ll buy you a big bottle of it.”

Rey simply shrugged off his words and began digging through the bags. “It’s just annoying,” She mumbled, only brightening when she pulled out a Styrofoam container of egg rolls. In what seemed like seconds, she had half of one of the golden cylinders in her mouth, chomping away with her adorable chipmunk cheeks.

Maybe it was creepy but…

Ben loved watching her eat. Well, he loved watching her do anything. Eat, talk, laugh, sleep…

He just…

Well, he loved her.

But they were friends and that would just have to do.

He would forever count his lucky stars that when he put out an ad on craigslist looking for a new roommate almost two years ago, the spunky British girl filled the spot. Rey had a lot of mystery to her, and sure, things hadn’t been smooth sailing from the start, but now, he considered her his best friend.

Then again, that wasn’t a hard role to fill. It wasn’t like he had that many friends to begin with.

“Oh! At least they remembered fortune cookies!” Rey exclaimed, chewing eagerly on a forkful of chow mein, “Here.”

Ben accepted the plastic wrapped cookie from her and rolled his eyes, never understanding her fascination with the little cookies. They weren’t even authentic!

“Well, go on!” She exclaimed, watching Ben carefully, “What’s yours?”

He groaned and carefully opened his cookie. Uncaring about the cookie itself, he practically crushed it in his hands, ignoring Rey’s gasp of surprise. When he finally had the fortune in his hand, he read it aloud.

“ _The one thing you seek will finally become yours_.”

Ben could only wish that was true.

Rey smirked. “What is the one thing you seek, Ben?” She asked playfully, entirely clueless of his true struggle.

He shifted and shrugged. “My promotion, obviously.”

It was Rey’s turn to roll her eyes. Quickly, she tore into her cookie, practically vibrating with delight as she pulled the tiny slip of paper out of its cookie shell. She appeared to read it, if the way her face fell was any indication.

“Uh. Not liking your fortune?” He asked curiously, wondering what it could possibly say that had her quiet.

Rey pursed her lips. “No, no, it’s just…bizarre.”

“How so?”

She cleared her throat and read the paper. “ _Carnal activities are the key to your newfound challenge_.”

Ben blinked, processing her words. Carnal activities? Since when did these fortunes become so mature?

“What’s your word?” Rey asked, flipping her slip over.

He did the same, his eyes landing on the Mandarin. Fortunes from Panda Palace always featured a new word in Mandarin for its customers to learn. The English translation, as well as the phonetic pronunciation, were always printed in red.

“ _Sān_ ,” He read, glancing back at her, “It means three.”

Rey grumbled and glanced back at hers. “You always get the easy to pronounce ones!”

“Well, what is it?”

She sighed and looked back to the paper. “ _Shuāngbāotāi_ ,” she said, in what Ben could very well assume was not the accurate way of saying the word, “It means twin.”

Ben chuckled and abandoned his fortune, instead grabbing his container of broccoli beef. He settled back into the couch, shifting between watching the shitty Netflix reality show playing on their TV, and Rey stuffing her face.

“Food good?” He asked after swallowing a piece of broccoli, “Up to your standards?”

When she pulled out a container of dumplings, Ben knew tonight was one of Rey’s _hungry_ nights. After practically swallowing one of the doughy delicacies whole, she glanced back at Ben and nodded. “Needs more mustard,” She explained with a grin, before biting into another one.

As the episode played on, Ben simply watched Rey eat.

Then eat.

And eat some more.

When their coffee table was eventually covered in empty to-go containers, and Rey had gone to the freezer to retrieve her favorite matcha ice cream, Ben was once again wondering where the hell she put all her food.

Eventually, the ice cream container was emptied too, leaving Rey to slump across the couch, fully in the definition of a food coma.

Ben hadn’t been in one of those since his grandmother had been alive. She was the only person who cooked food so well that he went out of his way to eat a ton of it. Now, the best food he ate was found at upscale restaurants in Brooklyn that charged you sixty dollars for two bites of food.

Rey was clearly sleepy, her eyes drifting shut on the couch. If anything, Ben was impressed by how clean she had left her all white clothing. Normally, during Chinese night, she ended with stains that required quite a bit of pre-treating. Today, her white t-shirt and grey joggers were surprisingly clean.

“Oh gods,” Rey moaned, bringing her hands to her stomach, “I think I ate too much.”

Ben merely snorted and pressed the remote to start the next episode. “You think so? You may have hit a record today.”

But Rey didn’t respond, instead turning over and curling into herself. She let out a pathetic whine, a noise he had never heard from her before.

He frowned. “Rey? Are you okay?”

She whimpered and shook her head. “No…Something’s wrong,” She explained, her voice cracking, “I think…I think…”

Ben frowned and stood up. “What’s wrong? Is it your stomach?”

“I think I need to go to the bathroom,” she practically whispered.

He knew she was probably embarrassed, but if she wasn’t feeling well, now wasn’t the time. Without letting her complain, he hauled her into his arms and hurried to the bathroom. Once inside, he carefully set her down and stepped out, shutting the door.

“Let me know if you need anything,” He explained, pressing his ear against the wood of the door, “I’m worried about you.”

When she didn’t respond, he began to pace. He mentally tried to calm himself down, knowing that if she was doing her business, she wasn’t going to talk to him during it. So, in an attempt to distract himself, he ventured back into the living room and began to clean up the remnants of their meal.

About ten minutes of silence passed.

Then, Rey screamed.

He bolted to the bathroom and pressed against the door, his heart hammering in his chest. “REY!” He screamed, reaching to open the door, “Are you okay? What’s going on? I’m coming in!”

“NO!” She shrieked from behind the door, her voice shaking, “Don’t come in! Please!”

Ben swallowed and pressed against the door, trying to calm himself down. “Rey, please,” He pleaded, closing his eyes, “I know this might be embarrassing but I need to know if I need to call an ambulance or something!”

Silence followed. Ben thought he was going to vomit.

Until she screamed again. And then again.

And again.

“I’M COMING IN!” Ben bellowed, before shoving the door open. The oak swung forward, revealing Rey on the pristine tile, her hair out of her usual buns. She sat on her knees, panting, her chest rising and falling under the black t-shirt she wore.

“Rey?” He asked, dropping to floor to sit at her level, “Are you okay?”

The attention of her hazel eyes drifted up from the tile, meeting his.

“I’m okay,” a soft voice whispered.

Ben blinked a few times, staring at the girl in front of her.

Those words had not left her mouth.

“…Rey?” He asked again, his voice unsure.

Movement from the bathtub caught his eyes. He glanced away from Rey, looking behind her hunched over body, until he settled his focus on their moving white shower curtain.

Another pair of hazel eyes met his gaze.

Ben shrieked.

From the bathtub, Rey, a _different_ Rey, sat up, her white t-shirt coated in sweat. She looked at Ben, tears streaming down her eyes.

“I don’t know what happened,” She croaked out, hair sticking to her face from sweat, “There was all this pain. And then I blacked out and…and…and when I woke up, _she_ was here.”

Both Ben and Rey glanced back to the girl on the ground, dressed in black. She met Ben’s eyes again, her lips twitching into a smile.

“I’m Rey,” She announced, her eyes glimmering in the fluorescent light of the bathroom, “But you already knew that.”

Ben swallowed and glanced between the two girls. “What the fuck is going on?”

From the bathtub, Rey— _his_ Rey—sat up. “I don’t know. But now there’s two of me.”

_**To be continued...** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, again, no apologies. Except of course—
> 
> Ben and Rey are eating very Americanized Chinese food. Same goes for the cookies. That’s all us. 
> 
> Also, I absolutely do not speak Mandarin, so my apologies if the two words they read are way off base. I tried but Google will only give me so much!
> 
> Anyways, let me know what you think :) thanks for reading!
> 
> Check out my website if you want to know more about me and my writing: 
> 
> [jdarcybooks.com](https://www.jdarcybooks.com/)


End file.
